The present invention relates to devices for showering, in particular including an overhead showerhead and a hand-held showerhead, which can be used alternatingly as desired by users.
Devices for showering of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known devices for showering, a diverter to which both the overhead showerhead and the hand-held showerhead are connectable is adjustable by a user, so as to direct water to a respective one of the showerhead. It is believed that the devices for showering of this type can be further improved in regard to support and orientation of the parts of the device.